


How you remind me

by HidansSis



Category: Naruto
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidansSis/pseuds/HidansSis
Summary: Als Hidan sich an seine Familie erinnert, werden seine Gefühle und Ängste tief aus seinem Unterbewusstsein gelockt. Das wirft nicht nur ihn aus der Bahn, sondern auch Kakuzu, der sich dadurch auch mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert sieht.





	How you remind me

Als Hidan aufwachte, wollte er direkt wieder einschlafen und nie wieder aufwachen. Wie immer an diesem Tag, verließ er ohne Worte das Gebäude. Lange ging er einfach durch die Straßen von Amegakure. Den Kopf auf den Boden gerichtet, ignorierte er alles um sich herum. Ein paar Mal wurde er von Leuten dumm angemacht. Normalerweise hätten sie seine Faust ins Gesicht oder zumindest einige Flüche an den Kopf bekommen. Heute allerdings nicht. Irgendwann setzte er sich auf das Geländer einer Brücke und neigte sein Gesicht in Richtung Himmel. Tiefe Trauer und große Verzweiflung waren darauf zu sehen. So vergingen einige Stunden.  
„Wir haben eine Mission“, ertönte es hinter Hidan.   
Er erkannte seinen Partner schon an dessen Stimme, trotzdem drehte er sich um und legte dabei seinen üblichen Gesichtsausdruck auf.  
„Lass es“, sagte Kakuzu.   
Kurz schaute Hidan seinen Partner ausdrucklos an, versuchte ihn zu lesen. Dies war nicht einfach, denn meistens trug er eine Maske und doch erkannte Hidan Sorge in den sonst kalten Augen. Traurig lächelte er und schaute wieder in den Himmel.  
„Heute will ich nicht“, sagte Hidan.  
„Wir wurden angefordert.“  
„Morgen, nur nicht heute.“  
„Reden hilft.“  
„Bin ich dir wichtig?“  
„Lass uns gehen“, überging Kakuzu die Frage. Er setzte sich in Bewegung und steuerte das höchste Gebäude in Ame an, drehte sich nicht um, um zu schauen, ob der Silberhaarige folgte.  
„Warte Arschgesicht!“, rief ihm Hidan nach und holte schnell auf, um neben Kakuzu zu gehen.

„Beeil dich, Hidan“, knurrte Kakuzu seinen Partner an.  
„Ich habe dir schon gesagt, nicht heute“, antwortete Hidan leise.  
„Hör auf dich wie ein Kleinkind zu verhalten. Krieg dich wieder ein.“   
So langsam wurde Kakuzu wütend. Hidan war schon immer eigenwillig gewesen, aber dieses Verhalten übertraf echt alles.  
Der Angesprochene reagierte nicht, sondern starrte geistesabwesend die Wand an.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
„Hi-nii-chan!“ Ein kleines Mädchen mit silbernen Haaren rannte aus der Küche und sprang ihren großen Bruder an. Dieser fing sie und drehte sich mit ihr im Kreis. Die Kleine fing an zu lachen und Hidan stimmte mit ein.  
„Essen ist fertig, ihr beiden“, verkündete eine Frau mit dunklen, langen Haaren und freundlichen, violetten Augen. Als alle am Tisch saßen, fingen die Drei an zu essen.   
„Nii-chan, sag ah“, forderte das Mädchen ihren Bruder auf. Erst sah er sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, doch als sie anfing zu schmollen und ihn aus großen, grünen Augen ansah, gab er sanft lächelnd nach und ließ sich füttern.  
„Hör auf dich wie ein Kleinkind zu verhalten, Sohn“, wies ihn eine dunkle Stimme zurecht. Im Türrahmen stand ein muskulöser Mann mit silbernen, kurzen Haaren und grünen Augen.“  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Durch ein Rütteln an seiner Schulter wurde Hidan aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.   
„Pack deine Sachen. Wir gehen“, befahl Kakuzu, der mittlerweile kochte vor Wut.  
„Nein!“, schrie Hidan seinen Partner an.  
Auch er war wütend, allerdings spiegelte sich auch Enttäuschung in seinen Augen wieder.  
„Immer mache ich das was du willst. Einmal, nur einmal, kannst du auch Rücksicht auf mich nehmen!“  
Er sprang von seinem Bett auf, nahm seine Sense und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Zum zweiten Mal war er auf den nassen Straßen unterwegs. Diesmal wusste er allerdings, wo er hin wollte und so hatte er bald den Waldrand erreicht. Er ließ sich auf einem Felsen am Fluss nieder und fing an zu beten.  
„Bitte pass auf sie auf. Du weißt, wie wichtig sie mir ist“, beendete er sind Gebet.  
„Kakuzu ist bestimmt sauer. Jetzt hasst er mich noch mehr als vorher.“ Laut seufzte er.  
„Ich sollte ihm was geben, als Entschuldigung.“  
Mit einem Plan vor Augen stand er auf und konzentrierte sich. Nicht weit von ihm spürte er ein, ihm unbekanntes, Chakra. Schnell und leise bewegte er sich zu seinem Ziel. Wie er vermutet hatte. Auf einer kleinen Lichtung saß ein Nukenin aus Otogakure. Kakuzu hatte erwähnt, dass jemand mit einem erwähnenswerten Kopfgeld in der Gegend war. In dem Glauben, dass er sicher und allein sei, entspannte sich der Ninja und vernachlässigte seine Verteidigung.  
„Tut mir Leid, Jashin-sama. Dieser ist für Kakuzu“, murmelte Hidan, bevor seine Sense nach dem Mann warf. Dieser war tot, ohne zu wissen, was passiert war. Zu Hidan’s Glück konnte man sein Opfer noch erkennen und so machte er sich auf den Weg zu einer Wechselstation.   
„Willkommen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Kakuzu-sama bald kommt?“, wurde Hidan begrüßt.  
„Nein“, war seine schlichte Antwort.  
Wortlos warf er den Nukenin auf einen der Tische im Raum. Verwirrt wurde er gemustert.   
„Ich möchte mein Geld“, knurrte er ungeduldig.   
„Aber natürlich. Einen Moment bitte.“  
Der Mann verschwand kurz in einen Nebenraum und kam Sekunden später mit einem Geldkoffer wieder. Der Jashinist öffnete ihn, überflog kurz den Inhalt und verließ die Wechselstation ohne Abschied.  
Auf dem Rückweg kam Hidan an einem Spielzeuggeschäft vorbei. Vor einem Schaufenster blieb er stehen. Eine kleine, weiße Katze mit grünen Knopfaugen hatte eine Aufmerksamkeit erlangt.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lachend liefen zwei Kinder durch den Wald.  
„Gleich habe ich dich“, rief der Junge.  
„Niemals“, wiedersprach das Mädchen und lachte lauter. Dann kletterte sie flink einen Baum hoch und setzte sich auf einen Ast. Der Junge blieb unter ihr stehen.   
„Weißt du? Du erinnerst mich an eine Katze, die können auch so gut klettern. Na komm, ich fange dich auf“, meinte der Junge grinsend und breitete seine Arme aus. Sofort ließ sich das Mädchen fallen und landete sicher in seinen Armen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Traurig lächelte Hidan die kleine Katze an, dann betrat er das Geschäft.  
„Einen schönen guten Tag, der Herr. Wie kann ich helfen?“, wurde er vom Verkäufer gefragt.  
„Ich hätte gerne die Katze im Schaufenster.“  
„Aber gerne. Für wen ist das Stofftier den, wenn ich fragen darf?“  
„Für meine Schwester.“  
„Bitte sehr. Da wird sie sich sicher freuen.“  
Hidan bedankte sich und zahlte. Dann verließ er den Laden wieder.  
„Ihr Wechselgeld“, rief ihm der Verkäufer nach.  
„Passt so“, antwortete er.

Als er wieder zu Hause war, stellte er den Koffer auf das Bett seines Partners und wechselte in trockene Kleidung. Dann verließ er das Zimmer wieder und setzte sich im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ein Sofa. Er wollte Kakuzu noch nicht begegnen und war froh, dass er nicht in ihrem Zimmer gewesen war. Dann betrachtete er die kleine Katze, die er gekauft hatte. Aus dem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck wurde ein sanftes Lächeln und seine Augen funkelten vor Liebe. Pain, der Hidan eine Rede halten wollte, drehte um und ging wieder in sein Büro. Auf dem Weg begegnete er Kakuzu.  
„Ihr geht erst morgen los“, teilte er mit.

Als Hidan am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, tat ihm der Rücken weh. Bei einer Nacht auf dem Sofa kein Wunder. Irgendjemand hatte eine Decke über ihn gelegt. Er lächelte leicht. Auch wenn sie immer so taten, als wären ihnen die Anderen egal, so sorgten sie sich umeinander. Wenn man Jahre miteinander verbrachte, dann entstanden Bände. Jedes Team hatte eins. Nur zwischen Hidan und Kakuzu gab es kein richtiges Band. Er seufzte wieder. Dann stand er auf und ging in die Küche. Schnell machte er sich einen Kaffee, trank ihn und lief zu seinem Zimmer. Er wusste Kakuzu war sauer, weil sie nicht aufgebrochen waren und er musste seine schlechte Laune nicht noch verstärken in dem er heute wieder trödelte. Sobald er ins Zimmer kam wurde er wütend angestarrt. Hidan ignorierte seinen Partner und zog sich um.  
„Was ist das?“, fragte Kakuzu ihn.  
Hidan drehte sich um und schaute ihn verwirrt an. Dann bemerkte er, dass Kakuzu’s Blick auf dem Katzenstofftier lag.  
„Oh. Das ist ein Stofftier für meine kleine Schwester. Sie erinnert mich immer an eine Katze. Keiner kommt schneller irgendwo hoch wie meine Kleine“, antwortete Hidan und strahlte Kakuzu mit einem breiten Grinsen an.  
„Süß, nicht wahr?“  
„Unheimlich“; sprach der Grünäugige und ging zur Tür.   
Bevor er auf den Gang trat murmelte er noch leise: „Danke.“  
Erstaunt sah Hidan dem Braunhaarigen hinterher. Dann lächelte er fröhlich und rannte ihm nach. Die Katze und seine Sense in den Händen.  
Sie gingen gerade durch den Wald von Hi no Kuni, als Kakuzu stehen blieb.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte Hidan.  
„Wir machen eine Pause“, sagte Kakuzu und setzte sich hin.  
Sein Partner sah ihn verstört an.  
„Guck nicht so und setzt dich hin, sonst gehen wir weiter“, brummte der Kopfgeldjäger.   
Der Jashinist nickte und setzte sich neben ihn.  
„Erzähl mir von deiner Schwester.“  
„Wer bist du und was hast du mit meinem Partner gemacht?“, fragte Hidan entsetzt.  
Das konnte nicht Kakuzu sein. Denn den, den er kannte, würde sich nie für ihn interessieren. Er wusste Kakuzu würde ihn sofort töten, würde sich eine Möglichkeit bieten. Doch das würde Jashin verhindern, das wusste er.  
„Ich habe dich noch nie so erlebt, wie gestern.“  
„Gestern war der Geburtstag meiner Schwester. Sie ist 18 geworden.“  
„Und da willst du ihr eine Stoffkatze schenken?“  
„Als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe, war sie 12“, verteidigte sich Hidan.  
„Wenn du sie so sehr liebst, wieso bist du gegangen? So schlimm kann dein Dorf doch nicht gewesen sein.“  
„Ich musste. Meine Schwester hat auch silberne Haare. Sie hat sie immer kurz gehalten, so lang wie meine und sie hat stechend grüne Augen. Deine erinnern mich an ihre, nur dass ihre immer freundlich gestrahlt haben.“  
Hidan lachte leise und Kakuzu lächelte unter seiner Maske.  
„Wir haben zusammen im Wald trainiert. Sie ist verdammt schnell die Bäume hochgekommen. Und sie ist freundlich und offen zu jedem. Selbst dich würde sie freudestrahlend umarmen“, sagte er und drehte sich zu Kakuzu.  
„Hört sich schön an so jemanden zu haben. Ich wurde entweder als Waffe oder Verräter gesehen. Meinst du sie ist sauer auf dich?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Lass uns weiter“, schlug Hidan vor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hidan saß mit seiner Schwester im Wohnzimmer und brachte ihr einige Ninja-Regeln bei.  
„Nii-chan, ich brauche die doch gar nicht. Es gibt kaum noch Ninja mehr. Das Dorf ist friedlich.“  
„Warte ab. Die anderen Länder werden darauf keine Rücksicht nehmen, wenn sie in einen Krieg verwickelt werden. Wer beschützt dann die Bevölkerung? Außerdem kannst du dich so verteidigen, sollte dir jemand was antun wollen“, erklärte ihr Bruder.  
„Hidan hat Recht. Einem so hübschen Mädchen wie dir sollte man beibringen sich zu verteidigen“, bestätigte ihr Vater.  
„Oto-san, du bist zu Hause.“  
Das Mädchen sprang auf und umarmte ihren Vater.  
„Lasst uns essen und dann ins Bett mit euch.“  
Nachdem Hidan seine Schwester ins Bett gebracht hatte und auf den Weg in sein Zimmer war, über hörte er ein Gespräch seiner Eltern.  
„Von Monat zu Monat wird es weniger. Was sollen wir machen?“  
„Ich weiß, aber ich kann nichts daran ändern. Sie nehmen immer weniger Missionen an. Nächsten Monat wollen sie die Akademie schließen.“  
„Hidan wird am Boden zerstört sein. Es war schon immer sein Traum Ninja zu werden.“  
Neugierig und auch besorgt ging Hidan zu seinen Eltern ins Esszimmer.  
„Was soll das heißen, die schließen die Akademie? Wie soll ich denn dann Ninja werden?“  
„Du solltest im Bett sein, Sohn“; sagte sein Vater streng.  
„Was meint ihr? Ich will wissen was los ist“, verlangte er.   
Laut seufzten seine Eltern. Dann klopfte seine Mutter neben sich auf den Stuhl. Hidan setzte sich hin und schaute erwartungsvoll von einem zum anderen.  
„Du weißt, dass Ninja abgebaut werden sollen?“  
„Ja, das haben sie uns in der Schule erzählt. Allerdings sollen die Besten bleiben, um noch ein bisschen Sicherheit zu haben.“  
„Stimmt. Die Ältesten haben jetzt aber beschlossen alle Ninja freizustellen und die Akademie soll geschlossen werden“, erklärte Hidans Vater.  
„Und was machst du dann?“, fragte Hidan.  
„Keine Ahnung. Wir könnten das Anwesen zu einer Pension umbauen lassen. Groß genug ist es ja“, meinte sein Vater.  
„Du willst einfach so nachgeben?“   
Entsetzt schaute Hidan seinen Vater an.  
„Was soll ich sonst machen? Ich muss euch auch ernähren. Großvater ist auch nicht zufrieden. Wir werden dich weiter trainieren und das Ritual durchführen. Die Ältesten machen vielleicht sonst was, wenn wir uns gegen sie stellen. Ich will euch nicht verlieren. Verstehst du das?“  
„Ja, Vater. Ich werde mich bemühen, nichts falsch zu machen“, antwortete er und ging niedergeschlagen in sein Zimmer.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Nachdem sie die Mission erfüllt hatten, beschlossen sie sich nicht direkt auf den Rückweg zu begeben, sondern eine Pause in einem nahegelegenen Dorf zu machen. Als sie ein billiges Motel gefunden hatten, gingen sie zuerst essen.

„Erstaunlicherweise ist das Essen gar nicht mal schlecht für den Preis“, stellte Hidan fest.  
„An Onigiri kann man auch nicht viel falsch machen“, gab Kakuzu zu bedenken.  
„Glaub mir, man kann. Deidara hat mal Onigiri gemacht. Irgendwie hat er es geschafft, dass der Reis Feuer gefangen hat. Kurz darauf ist der Topf explodiert“, meinte Hidan und lachte laut.  
„Wie oft soll ich es euch noch sagen! Küchenutensilien sind teuer. Passt auf, wenn ihr damit rumhantiert“, sagte Kakuzu. Bei der Vorstellung musste aber auch er grinsen.  
Hidan schob seinen Teller beiseite und lehnte sich über den Tisch in Richtung Kakuzu.  
„Sag mal. Wie bist du zu deiner Unsterblichkeit gekommen?“  
„Wieso willst du das wissen?“  
„Als ich erfahren habe, dass es noch jemanden gibt, der unsterblich ist, wollte ich ihn unbedingt kennenlernen. Das ist auch ein Grund warum ich Akatsuki beigetreten bin“, erklärte Hidan breit grinsend.  
„Du bist wegen mir beigetreten?“, fragte Kakuzu erstaunt.  
Hidan zuckte mit den Schultern. Ergeben seufzte der Braunhaarige.  
„Von mir aus. Aber nicht hier.“  
Dann stand er auf, legte das Geld auf den Tisch und ging in Richtung ihres Zimmers. Hidan streckte sich und folgte ihm. Kakuzu setzte sich auf seinen Futon und wartete bis Hidan auch saß.  
„Als ich Anbu geworden bin, war Taki-Gakure noch stark und Senju Hashirama war der Hokage. Unser Dorf mochte Senju und Konoha nicht wirklich. Also schickten die Ältesten mich und mein Team auf die Mission den Hokage umzubringen. Allerdings wussten wir nichts von Senjus Mokuton-Kunst. Ich habe versucht mein Team zu schützen, habe versucht die Mission zu erfüllen, aber wir waren von Anfang an verloren. Also bin ich schwerverletzt geflohen, um von dem Kampf zu berichten…“

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Erschöpft schleppte sich der Braunhaarige durch den Wald. Eine Hand hatte er auf die Wunde an seinem Bauch gedrückt, mit der Anderen stützte er sich an den Bäumen ab. Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Er wusste, es war nicht mehr weit, aber er wusste auch, dass er mit dieser Wunde nur mit Glück überlebte. Schritt für Schritt näherte er sich seinem Ziel. Als er den großen Wasserfall sah, bündelte er noch einmal seine Kraft und wurde etwas schneller. Da er durch seine Hektik nicht mehr auf den Boden achtete, rutschte auf dem nassen Gestein am Ufer des Sees aus und fiel hin. Er stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf. Kurz überlegte er, ob er wieder aufstehen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Er hatte höhere Überlebenschancen, wenn er liegen blieb. Erschöpft schloss er die Augen.  
Als er wieder aufwachte, spürte er kalten Stein unter sich. Verwirrt setzte er sich auf. Seine Wunde schmerzte immer noch, war aber grob versorgt worden. Im Licht der Fackeln machte er das Gefängnis von Taki aus.  
„Du bist wach. Dann gebe ich den Ältesten Bescheid“, sprach die Wache.  
„Warte. Wieso bin ich im Gefängnis?“  
Die Wache schnaubte lediglich.  
„Was soll das? Sie glauben doch nicht, dass ich… Nein. Es ist bestimmt ein Missverständnis“, sprach er leise mit sich selbst.   
Nach einiger Zeit, er schätzte es auf eine halbe Stunde, kam die Wache mit dem Ältestenrat wieder.  
„Kakuzu, du bist wach“, sprach der Älteste der Fünf.   
„Endlich sind sie da. Es muss sich um ein Missverständnis handeln…“, fing Kakuzu an, wurde allerdings unterbrochen.  
„Missverständnis? Du meinst, dass du im Gefängnis bist?“  
Der Braunhaarige nickte und wollte aufstehen.  
„Du kannst sitzen bleiben“, meinte der Alte.  
Kakuzu stoppte in seiner Bewegung und schaute den Rat ungläubig und entsetzt an.  
„Ich verstehe nicht.“  
„Es ist kein Missverständnis. Du bleibst wo du bist. Du hast deine Mission nicht erfüllt. Du hast versagt und uns verraten.“  
„Der Hokage war zu stark!“  
„Ausreden! Du hast dein Team im Stich gelassen, um dich zu retten!“, wurde er von einem anderen Mitglied des Rates angeschrien.  
„Habe ich nicht! Mein Team war schon tot, als ich geflohen bin! Ich habe alles versucht um sie zu retten und die Mission zu erfüllen! Der Hokage…“, brüllte er verzweifelt, wurde aber wieder unterbrochen.  
„Spar es dir, Verräter. Gehen wir.“  
Die Ältesten gingen, ohne auf die verzweifelten Rufe des Gefangenen zu reagieren.  
„Dass ausgerechnet du uns im Stich lässt…“, meinte die Wache und ging auch.  
Der Braunhaarige sank auf seine Knie und starrte fassungslos den Boden vor sich an. Er sollte ein Verräter sein? Er sollte sein Team im Stich gelassen haben? Er hatte sich für die Mission gemeldet um das Dorf zu schützen. Er hatte sich halb tot zurück nach Taki geschleppt um das Dorf zu warnen und nun wurde er so hintergangen.  
Er spürte die Wut in seinen Adern brennen. Wenn sie einen Verräter wollten, dann sollten sie einen kriegen. Entschlossen stand er auf und zerstörte seine Zellentür. Doof, dass sie ihn in eine Steinzelle gesperrt hatten, wo sein Element doch Doton war.  
Dann schlich er in das Archiv und stahl den Schatz des Dorfes. Eine geheime und gefürchtete Kunst, die es einem ermöglichte die Organe Anderer in sich einzupflanzen und so sein Leben zu verlängern. Wenn man sich das Herz seines Opfers einverleibte, dann übernahm man auch dessen Element. Allerdings konnte man nur fünf Herzen gleichzeitig haben.  
Mittlerweile war aufgefallen, dass er ausgebrochen war. Das Dorf war abgeriegelt und überall patrolierten Wachen. Böse grinsend machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Ältesten. Dabei räumte er alles und jeden aus dem Weg.  
In ihren Räumlichkeiten saßen die Alten.  
„Wo ist er?“, fragte einer.  
Bevor jemand antworten konnte, ertönte ein dunkles Lachen.  
„Hier.“  
Aus den Schatten löste sich die Gestalt des Grünäugigen.  
„Was hat das zu bedeuten?“, fragte der Älteste.  
„Na was wohl. Ihr wollt einen Verräter, jetzt habt ihr einen“, grollte er.  
Langsam ging er auf die Alten zu.   
„Ich habe mir gedacht, wenn ich schon gehe, dann nehme ich mir ein Souvenir mit und was eignet sich besser dafür, als die geheime Kunst unseres Dorfes?“, fragte Kakuzu böse lächelnd.  
Die Augen der Ältesten weiteten sich, schockiert starrten sie ihn an und wichen zurück.  
Kakuzu kicherte.  
„Glaubt ihr, ihr könnt entkommen? Wie naiv. Eure Herzen werden die ersten von vielen sein.“  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakuzu stoppte in seiner Erzählung und schaute abwesend auf die Wand gegenüber von ihm.  
„Du wurdest also auch betrogen“, murmelte Hidan leise.  
Eine einzelne Träne lief ihm über die Wange und hinterließ eine nasse Spur, als er sich zurück erinnerte. Schnell wischte er sich über sein Gesicht und setzte sein übliches Lächeln auf.  
„Sie haben es verdient. Waren sie wenigstens die Mühe wert?“, fragte Hidan seinen Partner, um sich und ihn abzulenken.  
Kakuzu löste den Blick von der Wand und schaute Hidan einige Sekunden lang desorientiert an, bevor er die Mundwinkel mürrisch nach unten zog.  
„Nein. Sie sind mir recht schnell verloren gegangen. Die waren aber auch schon alt.“  
„Jashin-sama wird nicht zulassen, dass mir sowas passiert.“  
„Wo wir schon beim Thema sind. Wie bist du zu deiner gekommen?“  
„Von Jashin-sama“, antwortete Hidan knapp und drehte sich weg.  
Er wollte jetzt nicht darüber reden. Um sein Unwohlsein noch zu unterstreichen, legte er sich auf seinen Futon und zog die Decke über sich. Besorgt schaute Kakuzu seinen Partner an. Er beschloss, dass sie durch Yugakure zurückgehen würden. Vielleicht tat es Hidan gut seine Familie wieder zu sehen.

Sie hatten fast die Grenze zu Yugakure erreicht, da blieb Hidan stehen.  
„Was soll das?“, fragte er seinen Partner.  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Wir sind bald in Yugakure. Was machen wir hier?“  
„Nach Hause gehen.“  
„Es gibt Wege, die sind schneller.“  
„Willst du deine Familie nicht besuchen? Dann können wir auch einen anderen Weg nehmen“, antwortete Kakuzu sauer.  
Hidan zuckte etwas zurück. Mit dieser Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet. Auch nicht mit Kakuzus Wut. War der Braunhaarige extra diesen Weg gegangen, damit er seine Familie noch mal sehen konnte? Er senkte seinen Blick.  
„Ich möchte sie sehen“, murmelte er leise.  
„Dann komm.“

Die beiden setzten sich wieder in Bewegung. Als sie Hidan’s Heimatstadt erreichten, übernahm der Silberhaarige die Führung. Mit sicherem Schritt ging er zu dem alten Anwesen seiner Familie, welches etwas außerhalb lag. Das Haus war teilweise zerstört und zusammengebrochen. Der Rest war mit Rankenpflanzen und Moos bewachsen. Kakuzu schaute sich neugierig und erschrocken um. Er fragte aber nicht nach, sondern beobachtete seinen Partner, wie er langsam durch die Ruine schritt. Hier und da ließ er die Hand über das Mauerwerk gleiten. Sein Blick war sanft, genau wie sein Lächeln. Kakuzu folgte Hidan in den Garten. Auch dieser war verwildert. Trotzdem konnte man noch den Trainingsbereich erkennen und die ehemalige Schönheit. Mitten im Garten stand eine Statue. Es war ein Engel mit langen Haaren und vier Flügeln. Der Engel trug eine Tunika und hielt eine dreiblättrige Sense in der Hand. Am auffälligsten war die Kette aus Rubinen, die in das helle Gestein eingelassen wurde. Sie sah genauso aus, wie Hidans. Kakuzu blieb vor Ehrfurcht stehen. Die Statue strahlte eine Macht aus, dass er ihm kalt über den Rücken lief. Zudem war sie nicht mit Pflanzen bewachsen oder sonst von der Zeit beschädigt. Genau vor dem Sockel hörten das hohe Gras, die Büsche und Blumen auf. Wenn man genau hinschaute, dann sah man im Gras um die Statue herum Skelette. Irgendwas beschützte diese Figur, auf die Hidan zuging.  
„Hidan!“, rief Kakuzu.  
Dieser drehte sich um und lächelte.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Mir passiert nichts.“   
Hidan kniete sich vor die Statue, dann schaute er ihr direkt in die Augen.  
„Ich bin wieder zu Hause. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe.“  
Er zog die Katze aus seinem Mantel und setzte sie der Statue zu Füßen.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, kleine Schwester. Ich hoffe du freust dich.“  
Nun fing er an zu weinen.  
„Mama, Papa, es tut mir so leid. Ich konnte niemanden beschützen. Ich habe versagt. Ihr seid nur wegen mir gestorben. Ich vermisse euch so. Ich möchte zu euch, euch wieder sehen. Aber das geht ja nicht. Ich will nicht mehr alleine sein. Bitte Jashin-sama, lass mich gehen.“  
„Du bist nicht allein“, sagte Kakuzu. Er war zu Hidan getreten, hatte aber noch einen gewissen Abstand zu der Statue. Hidan schaute ihn an. Seine Augen rot und geschwollen von den Tränen, die ihm immer noch über das Gesicht liefen.  
„Du hast Akatsuki. Du hast mich. Ich werde nicht gehen. Ich lass dich nicht allein“, redete Kakuzu weiter, dabei überwand er den letzten Meter und nahm Hidan in den Arm. Dieser krallte sich sofort in seinem Mantel fest und drückte sich an die Wärmequelle.  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Kakuzu leise.

„Kurz bevor ich die Akademie abschließen sollte, haben die Ältesten beschlossen, dass unser Dorf friedlich werden sollte. Dieses Land ist klein und hat viele natürliche heiße Quellen, weswegen es von Anfang an nicht viele Ninja-Familien gab. Die meisten hatten neben den Ninjageschäft noch Pensionen oder andere Läden, die als Haupteinnahmequelle dienten. Meist waren nur eine Hand voll Männer aus den Clans Ninja. Deswegen waren die meisten Familien dafür. Für unseren Clan, der nur aus Ninja bestand, war die Nachricht natürlich schrecklich. Anfangs hieß es noch, dass unser Clan weiterhin als Ninja tätig sein sollte und dass die Besten der Akademie Genin werden durften, damit man sich im Falle noch verteidigen konnte. Kurz darauf habe ich durch Zufall meine Eltern sagen hören, dass  das nicht mehr der Fall war. Die Akademie ist keine Woche später geschlossen worden und unsere Familie musste eine Pension aufmachen, die natürlich nicht wirklich gut lief. Unser Anwesen liegt außerhalb und die meisten Besucher wollten mitten in die Stadt, wo auch genug Platz war.  
Ich wurde von meiner Familie weiter unterrichtet, genau wie meine Schwester. Meine Familie ist der Schutzclan von Jashin-sama. Das heißt, dass wir von Jashin-sama auserwählt worden sind, um seinen Glauben zu verbreiten und um seine Schätze und Anhänger zu schützen. Um sicher zu stellen, dass es immer jemanden gibt, der ihn schützt, hat Jashin-sama einem meiner Vorfahren die Unsterblichkeit verliehen. Damit die Familie aber nicht, bis auf diese Person, ausstirbt, hat er uns ein Ritual hinterlassen, mit dem es uns ermöglicht wurde die Unsterblichkeit weiter zu geben. Meistens von Großvater zu Enkel. Damals sollte ich der Nächste sein.  
Alles war gut, bis zu dem Tag, an dem das Ritual durchgeführt wurde. Hier vor dieser Statue habe ich meinem Großvater umbringen müssen. Die Ältesten hatten nie Probleme mit uns. Unser Clan lebte seit Anbeginn in Yugakure. Aber diese mochten es nicht, dass wir Mitspracherecht hatten, obwohl keiner von uns im Rat saß. Sie haben immer wieder versucht uns auszugrenzen. Nachdem mein Clan sich über das Kriegerverbot hinweggesetzt hat, indem sie uns Kinder weiter unterrichtet haben, haben sie wohl beschlossen uns aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Vielleicht hatten sie auch Angst um ihre Macht. Wer weiß das schon. Auf jeden Fall haben sie Ninja aus einem anderen Dorf angeheuert, um uns umzubringen.  
Ich kann mich nur daran erinnern, dass ich meinem Großvater gegenüber stand, in meinem Ritualkreis, wie er. Dann habe ich ihm mit der Sense eine Wunde zugefügt und ich mir auch. Wir haben beide das Blut aufgenommen. Dann habe ich mir die Waffe in den Oberkörper gerammt. In dem Moment haben sie angegriffen. Keiner war vorbereitet. Ich wollte helfen, aber ich habe mein Bewusstsein verloren. Als ich wieder aufgewacht bin, waren alle tot. Sie haben keine Rücksicht genommen. Nicht auf Alte, nicht auf Frauen, nicht auf 12-jährige Mädchen. Verstört bin ich ins Dorf gerannt, wollte Bericht erstatten. Sie haben mich entsetzt, wütend und panisch angesehen.  
„Wieso lebt noch ein Monster? Es sollten doch alle umgebracht werden“, haben sie gesagt.  
Da habe ich gemerkt, dass die Feiglinge meiner Familie das angetan haben. Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren und alles umgebracht, was mir in den Weg kam. Jahrhunderte lang haben wir das Dorf geschützt und dann das.“

Wütend starrte Hidan auf den Boden. Er spürte nicht, wie Kakuzu seine Hände in seine Seiten krallte, um seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten.   
„Du hättest nichts tun können. Der Ausgang wäre wahrscheinlich gleich geblieben. Vielleicht hätten wir uns nie kennengelernt“, redete Kakuzu auf Hidan ein.  
„Dann hättest du jetzt Ruhe und müsstest nicht überlegen, wie du mich umbringen kannst. Es wird nichts klappen. Ich habe schon alles versucht“, fuhr Hidan seinen Partner an.  
Er stand auf und drehte sich weg, um seine Tränen zu verstecken. Kakuzu starrte ihn ungläubig an, dann erhob er sich und umarmte den Kleineren von hinten.  
„Am Anfang ja. Am Anfang wusste ich nicht, wie ich mit dir umgehen sollte. Du bist viel jünger als ich und ich war Jahrzehnte lang alleine. Aber du hast mir wieder gezeigt, wie schön es sein kann mit jemandem zu leben. Ich will dich nicht mehr missen, denn du bist der einzige, der immer da sein wird. Selbst wenn wir irgendwann nicht mehr gleiche Wege gehen, so wirst du doch immer leben und für dich bin ich diese Person, die immer bleibt.“  
„Lass mich nicht allein“, flehte Hidan.  
„Niemals.“


End file.
